Code building systems produce build results based on a source component. A source component may include a set of related source code files, and a build result may include general binary content such as executables or compressed archives. Some code building systems may produce two or more build results (i.e., variants) based on a single source component. Each variant may be intended for use in a different execution environment or build mode.
Build results produced by a code building system may be stored in a repository dedicated to the code building system. This storage facilitates the build execution of a dedicated source component by allowing for the use of build results from the execution of builds of other source components. For example, a build execution to build an application component may require build results from a build execution of a library component, which was executed separately (i.e., temporally decoupled) from the application build. To distinguish the various build results produced by a code building system, the build system and those repositories that are specific to the build system support a build result naming scheme. Consequently, a name or address of a required build result is used to locate the build result in the repository. The name or address is treated as a set of coordinates in a coordinate system used by the repository and determined by the naming scheme.